


空【青也/R】

by Kmaruko



Category: the outcast, 一人之下
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmaruko/pseuds/Kmaruko





	空【青也/R】

——等一切都结束了，我跟你回武当好不好？

诸葛青的刘海已汗湿了，索性就都捋了上去，露出光洁的额头，附在他耳边没头没脑地问道。  
王也正陷在柔软剂的芬芳里心猿意马，瘫在这张大床上神智昏聩，只胡乱地嗯？了他一声，思绪比青丝还乱，并搞不清这提议里究竟藏着怎样的门道，而这位朋友又发的是哪路神经。  
诸葛狐狸笑了，桃花眼里漏出一道缝：“就忽然……”眉眼弯弯的，“很想在你的寮房里，干你一次。”

 

王也下了山，入了世，那自然也就脱了袍子，但诸葛家也不晓得是什么品位，睡衣既不成套也非长袍，诸葛青（不知哪里的汉服店里拼的团）给他淘来的这套中衣，棉麻的料子，蓝得三分素雅七分仙气，前襟上甚至还绣着淡淡的云纹——怎么看怎么像一个大写的圈套——奈何王道长看破不说破，自个儿迈着步子钻了进去，还眨眨眼装作什么都不知道。  
于是夜半三更，好梦时分，被成了精的狐狸翻来覆去折腾了半宿，双修修了又修，衣衫凌乱、腰背酸软，连那云纹都已经统统汗透，也只能说是他自作自受。

诸葛青将他从中衣里剥了出来，仍还埋在他里面，正闹着要跟他回武当去，王也愁得呻吟都顾不上了，直叹一口大气：可去你的吧。  
狐狸却眯起眼睛笑了，既不计较，也不急着出后招，手伸到他胸前，很有耐性的，只有一下没一下地撩……王道长不胜其烦。他胸膛倒是颇白，乳头很小，颜色也浅，粉嫩嫩的，衬着恰到好处的肌肉线条，像一个还没长开的少年人。  
而诸葛青那葱白的手指就这么着，从分开的前襟里钻了进来，一边腰颈胸腹的来回摩挲，另一边指腹摁着他的乳首只是揉搓，相较上衣，下身褪得就比较有技巧了，将一切的淫靡苟且都掩在了里面，什么也瞧不着。  
可王也陷在枕头里，视线迷蒙地看过去，瞅见他作乱的手、自己被分开的腿，还有中间凌乱衣衫下撑起的鼓包，还是觉得非常的要命、特别的不好，忙闭了眼道非礼勿视，没好气道：还做不做了？

诸葛青就笑：急了，想要？  
说着手上动作了一下，又往前凑了凑，将他肏得更深了，埋在里头的东西硬且粗长，这一进 ，把方才射进去的玩意儿也又挤出了些，底下便愈发一片面上丝毫瞧不出的汁水淋漓。  
别看王小少爷平日里是糙得紧，但上了床可金贵得很，特别不耐操，哪儿受得住他这么折腾，喘了一声刚想发作，那狐狸却又贴了过来，含着他耳朵笑得格外的不怀好意：道长，您一个出家人，怎么都不戒色的吗？  
王也翻他好大一个白眼，哼哼唧唧，分明被顶得话都说不利索，但还是倔强道：看什么色了，女色戒了……男、男色另算。  
诸葛青笑得更厉害了，心下想着什么歪理，但闭眼盲吹到底是他撩汉经里的第一要义，嘴上便仍道，山人高妙。

 

隔着柔软的鹅绒抱枕，王也被抵在床板上越干越深，诸葛青终于嫌裤带碍事似地将王少爷整个剥干净了，手伸下去圈着他的性器来回把弄，同时一下又一下，把那个红肿的穴肏得是咕啾作响。这异人界的国民老公白长了张顶配的小白脸，肏起人来却粗暴得很，只一张嘴温柔，王也、王也，一声声的，灌进人耳朵里只剩下了深情，也不知是被操的还是被臊的，总之王小少爷从耳廓到小腹整个人都滚烫，嗯嗯啊啊，直说不出话。  
道长？道长…那人还不依不饶，趁人之危，又道：带我回武当，就在那紫霄宫里、像这样干你，好不好？  
王也整个人都一颤，锁着眉，将他吃得更紧了，却不住地摇头：…我又、不住那儿……  
诸葛青仍是笑，咬着他耳垂连哄带骗：那你住哪儿？  
王也却再也没搭理他的余裕了——恍惚间，他只觉背后抵着的不再是什么柚木床板，而真成了那武当山上沁凉的石壁似的，他被诸葛青抻着腿压在床里，软着腰抬着屁股地由着他肏，不、不行…不能再……  
正这么想着，房门就被人推开了——  
“师兄！起来啦！早功课都误啦！”

——“……呜！！”  
王也忽然一下子将他绞紧了，整个人都颤抖着就射出了精，湿热的肠壁缠着那根肏他的东西不住地痉挛……诸葛青对这突然的一下是全无准备，猝不及防的差点儿没把自己也交代了，他眉头紧锁心下骂娘，好容易才强忍住冲动，垂下眼一看——  
只见他的王道长绞乱了被单，胸膛起伏，乳头也涨红了，直直地挺在那里，脚趾紧绷，腿根儿仍无助地打着颤，一头一脸都是方才自己射出来的东西……而眼角，还挂着泪痕。  
……………………  
——！！

诸葛青近乎粗暴地又把人翻了个身，伸出手去硬生生掰开了王也的臀，根本不顾他刚射完、还在不应期里，就把自己狠狠地埋了进去，咬着他脖子、毫无章法地、一下接着一下地干他。  
“嗯啊…啊……！”王也半张脸都埋进了枕头里，耳廓通红，呻吟也已是带着哭腔的了。  
但红了眼的诸葛青直把他半边脖颈都吮遍了才终于退开一些，却根本不理会他的呜咽，只掐着他的腰，九浅一深、仍是狠狠地干他。这狐狸的命根子跟他的脸完全就不是一个画风的，粗长狰狞，一点儿也不秀气，倒不如说几乎就是个凶器，这硕大的一根来来回回已肏了他大半宿……王也是真的快受不住它了。

就很奇怪，诸葛青这人平日里一直是个颇有洁癖的娘炮，随便擦个嘴都必须得用hermes方巾的那种，但偏只有在搞他老王的时候，却是什么毛病都瞬间自愈了——怕脏？呵，永远只有怕把他弄得还不够脏，要再脏一些才好……  
这衣服从背面看更像是道服了，坠在两侧，堪堪垂在他的阴茎上，恰好露出那被他肏得泥泞红肿的穴，诸葛青看得眼红，又胀大了一圈，王道长却终于不堪承受地哭出了声来，侧过眼看他，斜飞的眼角带一抹要命的红，哑了声道：  
“…不、啊…不要了、不要……”

诸葛狐狸舔了舔嘴角，眼色沉了又沉，笑意更深。  
——嗯，要再脏一些才好。

 

FIN.


End file.
